Terraria, and Minecraft (Draft)
This is a page about Terraria and Minecraft. Fake by the way. A long time ago, Re-logic and Mojang were working together, Re-logic and Mojang created Terraria and Minecraft. Terraria was a huge success, but Minecraft, as soon as they finished the game, Minecraft was haunted. Ghosts kept appearing everywhere in Minecraft, from Herobrine all the way to YraniB, this is how it all started. 'Chapter 1' A normal player was testing Minecraft, the developers told him how to do stuff. He soon knew how to play the game. By now, he is building a house, mining and whatever. He was just about to leave the game when he saw a white figure in the distance, he turned up the render distance and saw that was a steve-like figure, but it ran away. He decided it was just a bug and left. Terraria was great! And everyone bought the game, along with Minecraft. Terraria was a game almost everyone wanted. Minecraft, on the other hand, lots of people didn't like Minecraft because it is too spooky, but this is day one. 'Chapter 2' Re-logic decided to analyze Minecraft and see if there was anything wrong, they found absolutely nothing. They reported that Minecraft won't be selling again until they found why Minecraft had all of the bugs. In a virtual reality world of Terraria, the NPCs and others were talking. And then a player goes into the house. "Whew! I'm saved!" Said the player, trying to breathe. Since only the guide and merchant were in the house, they couldn't really cure his wounds. The player was later named "Rainbow", and then he went and tried to find heart crystals. The guide told him not to go but he left anyway. Meanwhile, in the real world, Re-logic was desperately trying to find what is happening to Minecraft, along with Mojang, a part of the staff died of an unknown reason. More shocking, that was Notch's brother! Lots of people are now reporting a steve-like figure, except with white eyes. Minecraft started getting popular by guys like RageElixir, AlongCameJosh, you name it. But Minecraft is not popular. 'Chapter 3' Re-Logic decided to update Terraria and then work on Minecraft. In the virtual world of Minecraft, people usually stayed in houses because so many ghosts haunt the world. Then players called MPW and Shrautsticks come into the village. ' So what are we doing here?' ' We are investigating the ghosts remember?' ' ok.' They interrogated the people and they said they usually saw a man that looked like Steve, but with white eyes and was smiling. Later, they explored more villages and they only saw the "Steve" like figure and a pitch black person haunting their houses. In the real world, Notch decided to make a new game. Andrew stopped him, they still had a chance to save MC. 'Chapter 4' Terraria wasn't updated yet, Re-Logic worked really hard, some even passed out. Mojang went around and asked people what experiences they had in MC. They saw a pitch-black person, Steve-like person, and a white Steve. A few of the staff decided to add an entity, but Notch said no. That part of the staff secretly made Entity 303 and Green steve at night. After Notch found out about the unnecessary add-ons, he fired that part of the staff. In the virtual world of Terraria, Rainbow was mining for ores and heart crystals. He went deeper, and deeper until he saw a person named Dragon, trapped in a web, Rainbow cut the webs immediately and climbed to the top. Dragon had some spare heart crystals and gave them to Rainbow. They climbed up the hole. While in the world of MC, MPW was mining. ' *sigh* I need to find gold, we need some food.' ' Needed some gold, well I will give you some.' MPW looked behind himself and saw nothing. He mined further, a golden version of Herobrine appeared and hit him. MPW was severely hurt, luckily Shrautsticks found him and carried MPW and ran away to their house, MPW took some gold from the entity. 'Chapter 5' Meanwhile, in real life, Notch was crazy and started to create Notchbrine, but before he can do that. A part of the staff dumped a bucket of water over Notch's head. He woke up, and the staff told him to take a nap. But a member betrayed Notch and created Lunar and Oak.exe. The staff tried to stop him but they were thrown down the stairs. Re-Logic heard the incident and went to the Mojang building. Andrew came and saw everyone sleeping, he looked out a window and saw an oak tree, along with a tall, slender figure behind it, Andrew ran back home. In the world of MC, Shrautsticks and MPW met a girl named Popstar792. They were going to a village that was filled with ghost sightings, and a few people were seeing a green version of Steve as well. This is going crazy! They then found the pitch-black figure that a few people were talking about, they decided to name the entity "null". They chased the thing into the woods. ' I don't know where that black figure went.' ' *sigh* we finally found the thing and it is gone?' ' It is getting dark, we should go home.' ' yeah, I mean, that thing might already be far' And then they decide to go home. When in Terraria, Rainbow and Dragon got up and Rainbow absorbed the crystals. The nurse and demolitionist arrived when they built another house. They went to the sea and found the angler, he was sleeping on the shore, they built a house and mined. By now, they can destroy the Eye of Cthulhu. "You feel an evil presence watching you.". 'Chapter 6 (By now, the MC and Terraria are kind of like the present day version.)' Andrew, the person who made Terraria, came home and shivered. He couldn't believe what he just saw out in the window of the Mojang office. He walked right into bed and hid in the covers, he suddenly heard a grunting outside his door, he remembered that his little brother forgot his plush MC pig at his house, he slowly went out the window and went to his friend's house. And slept until morning, when he woke, he was not willing to work, he took a day off. That is when an employee of Re-Logic made entity 404 and put it into MC. No one found out, and Notch was just tired. In Terraria, Rainbow and Dragon get ready for the Eye of Cthulhu, with enchanted swords. They were about to fight the Eye when a person named TheRogue12 came by with an Arkhalis. TheRogue12: hey! What's up! Dragon: Eye of Cthulhu, that what. TheRogue12: Alright, let's do this! Rainbow: get your weapon ready. The Eye of Cthulhu appeared right before their eyes. And they started to attack, Dragon holding off the Servants of Cthulhu. And Rainbow and Rogue attacked the eye. Later, in MC, Popstar792, MPW, and Shrautsticks were on their way home, but they had to cross Bill’s forest. ' are you sure this is a good idea?' ' yes, this is a good idea.' ' why do I have a bad feeling about this?' ' *sigh* alright' They went into the forest and they heard a person chopping wood. They went in further, and there was a cult happening inside the woods, they looked over them and ran far away. The cultists were summoning a demon, or a soul, a person that used to live in the woods. They ''' '''finally got to their house, and then they slept in their beds. 'Chapter 7' By now, Andrew suggested a new game, but Notch did not want to do that. Instead, he was mad at re-logic because he found that an employee of Re-Logic go into the Mojang office and added Entity 404. Notch thought that Andrew told a worker to put a bad thing in MC, so he banished Andrew and his staff from the office. Since then, Andrew only worked on Terraria. Andrew decided to make blue steve in Terraria as a memory of Mojang and Re-logic's friendship. He usually heard a sound like chopping wood, but he thought the Lumberjacks worked late. In MC, Popstar792 was the person who woke up the earliest, she tried to wake MPW and Shrautsticks up but only Shrautsticks woke up, he was really tired. He was thinking about the "Null" they found, he then asked Popstar. ' What are we doing now? *yawn*' ' We are looking for the Farman.' ' Who is that? *munching on steak*' ' Is a person that some people call "hacker", I do not know why he is called a hacker, but he can teleport and others, killing us very easily. Actually, I think that is what "hacker" means.' ' Oh my, let's go wake up MPW.' They went in the house and woke up MPW. In Terraria, Dragon killed all of the servants of Cthulhu, and the eye was almost on its second phase. Rogue swung his Arkhalis and Dragon and Rainbow almost died, they drank a healing potion. The eye was charging to Dragon, he dodged and stuck his sword through the eye, the eye of Cthulhu finally died, and they got tons of Crimtane ore, they had enough to make a blood butcherer. Only for 2 people though, Rogue kept the Arkhalis. They then went to the jungle biome to make a blade of grass, and then was lost in the underworld. So now, Dragon and Rogue have blades of grass and Rainbow has a fiery greatsword. They were ready to destroy Skeletron, but they were sucked into a portal. 'Chapter 8' Re-Logic snuck into the Mojang office and deleted Oak.exe and Entity 404, they realized Entity 404 was created by Re-logic's staff, Andrew fired him and told Notch what happened. He didn't believe Andrew and kicked him out. Andrew was sad and went to the Re-Logic office. He created Blue and Red Steve as a boss in Terraria, then he played against them, but they were too hard. He then created the Marinblade and Terrablade. So that he can defeat bosses easily. Notch came in his office and checked the game, it turned out, Andrew deleted Entity 404 and Oak.exe. Notch went and find him, but he was stopped by the Lumberjacker, it chased Notch. Rogue, Dragon, and Rainbow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *boooooosh* Dragon: Where are we? Rogue: this does not look like our regular landscape, huh Rainbow: The map does not say anything about this place. ' Hey! What's up? Who are you guys?' Rogue: hmmmm, he looks different. ' Answer my question will ya?' Dragon: so I am Dragon, he is Rainbow and… Rogue: I am Rogue. So they became friends pretty quickly, but a question stirs their mind, where are they? Why are they here? Later, GlitchedCreepy introduced herself, she preferred being called Glitched. She led them to a village nearby, Rogue was confused about the food, Rainbow talked to the villagers and asked if there are any bombs here, and Dragon planted seeds, but they dried out because he didn't do it the right way. Dragon: WHAT? I got straight A's in Planting! ' Gosh, where'd you guys come from? You do not look familiar to me, nor you look the same as others either.' Rainbow: We come from a land called Terraria. Rogue: where is this place then? ' Minecraft' So they went along around the village. Meanwhile, Popstar, Sticks, and MPW find a cave and decide to mine. ' I heard these caves have ghosts and monsters.' ' Really?' ' Who cares? We are Ghost finders, that is our job!' ' ok…' 'Chapter 9' Katachino was about to go to destroy the Moon Lord, the strongest boss in Terraria. He was about to summon the Lunatic Cultist until a portal sucked him in, despite his effort, he was sucked into it. He fell all the way down, his wings saved him from fall damage. He landed in front of a cave and went inside it. He went inside, hoping for some sapphires and rubies. He then sees a light on the way there. He follows the light and overhears a Conversation. ' This is not a good place for mining, we should’ve gone left' ' yeah, I am beginning to think you are actually right.' Katachino jumps in. Katachino: hi ' who are YOU now?' Katachino: I am Katachino, say, haven’t met you 2 before. ' haven‘t seen you anywhere either, where do you come from?' Katachino: Terraria ' strange name…' ' never heard of it, you are at a place called Minecraft.' So it was a new adventure, and WhoWatchesTheToasters was mining for diamonds, Katachino found some diamonds. He gave them to the group of two. They then decided to go exploring more of the cave. Meanwhile, Shrautsticks, Popstar792, and MPW are fighting some zombies, but with very dark red eyes. The movements and how they act are not like zombies, more like they are possessed. And then there were glowing red eyes from the dark side of the cave. It was approaching them, they decided to run. ' I told you these caves have monsters and ghosts!' ' ok! We get it!' As Glitched and the others were walking, Popstar792, MPW, and Shrautsticks ran and bump into Glitched. Meanwhile, Andrew was working hard on making a new update for the mobile version of Terraria. Notch called 911 to help him against that lumbering Jack. He ran into the office and went upstairs and his under a desk, the Jack checked every desk on the bottom floor. Then, the Jack went up one step, 2 steps, 3 steps… 'Chapter 10' The police arrived, they went into the office, they searched everywhere. They then finally found a clue, an employee was laying on the floor, lifeless. The body had an ax sticking out of the head, and blood was everywhere. When they went upstairs, it was very drafty. It looked like someone broke out the window, and then jumped down to the ground, no bodies were found down there though. The news went on the newspaper, Andrew looked at it and ran to the office. Notch was considered missing, people sent search parties to find him but there was no luck. The only clue was the security cameras. They watched the recording, and then saw Notch run into the office, go upstairs, and then hid in a desk. And then a person went into the office, threw something at the camera, and then the screen went black. All of the security cameras were shut down, the screen finally came back to normal, but there was a camera where Notch was hiding, and right beside it, broken glass. The police went and took the camera and scanned it. Blood is stuck to the camera, it was a terrible sight. In MC, Katachino, WhoWatchesTheToasters, and An Enderman find a person named Bella1963. They noticed it was night. Zombies, skeletons, and creepers appeared out of nowhere, and they were followed by spiders. Bella started to take a book out and cast a spell. She fired a fireball. Katachino and WhoWatchesTheToasters took their swords out, and they charged. While An Enderman quickly crafted a wooden sword and chased after them, endermen started teleporting around them. Katachino used the Terrablade and destroys most of the mobs, WWTT just took out a creeper and a few zombies. As they all finally destroyed the mobs, there was a pitch-black figure appeared in the trees, it turned around and ran. They chased after him and then they found a village. A person named Itzphoen1xcraft was coming home, along with SCP-Deadlock. ' So do you think this is enough hunting for animals right?' ' Yeah, let's go harvest a few crops and rest.' ' ok. Phew!' ' Wait… Wasn't our house supposed to be here?' There was a hole just about the size to fit their house, they looked around and they saw Steve. ' STEVE!!!! You have just Crossed the line!' ' Wait… That is not Steve. It has white eyes.' ' Well, so are you saying that this is Herobrine?' ' I am sure.' They both decided to build the house again. They went to the woods to get more wood. 'Chapter 11' When the police watched the video, this is what was in it. "Hey, this is N-Notch, and an employee of mine, I f-found this camera under this d-desk. Right now, I-I am hiding from that thing.". This voice was Notch. "Ummm, Notch? he is coming! O-o-o-oh no.". There were footsteps and the employee screamed, possibly because of the thing. that screaming stopped abruptly. The camera then dropped, the screen was all wobbly. As it stopped, there was a sound of glass breaking. Notch possibly did this to run. The video ended soon after that. That video was short so there weren't many clues. The police were confused, how did the video stop when they found it charged? And where did that lumberjack guy come from? They then tried to find evidence by the dead body of the employee. In Terraria, a person was chopping wood named Kelzod. He had just got in the world, he only has a sword, pickaxe, and an ax. He wanted to destroy the dungeon guardian. To do that, there was a mysterious force called "HOIK", he needed a hammer and a boomerang. He mined and mined. He now has a platinum sword and pickaxe. He also has an enchanted boomerang, so he was ready to lure the guardian. In MC, Glitched asked the group. ' Who are you?' ' We are the ghost finders, *sigh* MPW, can you change the name to ghost hunters?' ' Yeah. I guess. I am MPW' ' Shrautsticks is the name, I think I have met you before.' ' Umm, not so sure.' ' Who are these three behind you?' TheRogue12: I am Rogue Rainbow: name's Rainbow Dragon: I am a person ' be serious dude!' Dragon: *sigh* Dragon ' your way of talking looks weird.' ' looks? HOw about sounds?' ' …' Right then, a giant set of skeleton's head and arms suddenly started flying toward the group. 'Chapter 12 ' SCP-Deadlock came back first from the woods. He went and built the house first, as he was building the house, he saw a Steve-like figure. He suddenly remembered that there were sightings of a Steve person with white eyes. They called him Herobrine, he shot an arrow and it landed right beside Phoenix. Phoenix saw a piece of paper right on the arrow and unfolded it. “Phoenix, you shouldn’t be in the forest, there is something out there. It might be Herobrine, Null, or anyone. Just come where our house used to be, and help me build shelter.” ' ok, I guess I’ll come home.' ' Oh, not yet.' ' *pulls out sword* oh no! I better go home.' He runs towards his house and he also hears footsteps behind him, not even daring to turn around. He then arrived at his house and rushed in. ' What happened?' ' I don’t know, something chased me.' The house started rumbling and the house started breaking down. ' I have an idea, run outside and see what is happening' ' ok.' They looked around the house, checked nearby places and caves. Nothing. They were on their way home and the house disappeared again. Then a person named Eternulli came out of the forest. ' Who are you?' ' did you steal our house??!!' ' ummm, no. How do you think that I can steal a house like that?' ' Yeah Phoenix, something darker could’ve been destroying or stealing our house.' ' Let me introduce myself as goldenbrine.' Goldenbrine suddenly swung a golden sword at the group, it hit only Deadlock. He was bleeding bad, they dodged the other swings and counterattacked. Phoenix wasn’t able to dent Goldenbrine. They ran away to a nearby village. ' HELP!' ' oww, help!' The villagers ran over to Deadlock and carried him into a building. Eternulli and Phoenix went to sleep. In Terraria, Kelzod was almost destroying the guardian. The skull was finally destroyed, and he got the bone key. It was then that a portal sucked him up into the world of MC. But he saw a white person in the distance as he fell down, he almost landed on a sword. But landed beside it, a person called XXPhoenix888 (preferbally called X Phoenix) came and grabbed the sword. ' Whoa, who are you? You just… Dropped out of nowhere' Kelzod: I am Kelzod, ouch that hurt. ' Are you ok?' Kelzod: yeah, yeah. I’m good. ' not for long, someone named null is looking for this village!' ' WHAT?' Kelzod: umm what is happening? ' Someone is planning to attack this village!' Kelzod: ok, I will help. ' who is this?' Kelzod: Kelzod, I am Kelzod. ' ok, get ready guys.' In the real world, lots of people were looking for Notch, though his game wasn’t very popular, lots of people wanted him back. The search parties sometimes come back empty-handed, but a particular team, which had 100 people, came back with only 25 people. 8 of them were hurt severely, and all of them looked like they ran a mile. The police asked what happened, but they were too tired to talk. They finally got enough energy to talk, they told their story. So they all went into the forest, east. They decided to split into 2 groups, the woods had an eerie vibe, they stopped when it was midnight. They set camp and slept, a few people decided to continue along the way. When it was morning, there was a smell that was like pure roadkill. They went outside and saw bodies hanging, 20 to be exact, and a small oak tree in the distance, with a figure behind that one tree. They decided to run home, but there were traps everywhere, even the deadly ones. There was an ax that fell down from the trees and hit a person. On the way, 10 people died and 8 people were injured. 5 people from the other camp went to the group. But suddenly, the lumbering jack chased them all the way to the town. Luckily no one died when the person chased them. The judge heard about the incident and declared that there will be no more looking for Notch, as it is too dangerous. Anyone caught doing this will be imprisoned for a week. Chapter 13 GlitchedCreepy, Popstar, MPW, and Shrautsticks decided to go to sleep. ' *yawn* That was a long day' ' I guess we can stay here for a couple of days.' ' yeah, come on, let’s go sleep.' TheRogue12: guys, you forgot that skeletron is after us. Rainbow: Yeah, ' Skelewhat? ' Dragon: Oh well, let’s just fight it. *pulls out the blade of grass* ' fine.' Skeletron swung its arms toward the group, everyone dodged it and counter attacked. Rainbow: Destroy its arms first! And then its head! ' got that' Rogue threw a grenade at skeletron, and used the arkhalis. Popstar and MPW worked on a TNT cannon. And Rainbow, Dragon, and Shrautsticks destroyed the first hand. Rainbow: Alright! One more to go! ' TNT cannon is ready! ' Dragon: This world is pretty cool! I remember a pirate that sells cannons. TheRogue12: Guys! This is not a conversation! MPW fired the TNT cannon, Glitched didn’t have a sword so she asked Rainbow if she can borrow a weapon. Dragon gave her the “Blood Butcherer”. Shrautsticks suddenly got slapped by the hand, and passed out. ' oh no! Not good.' ' No way…' ' GUys! Try harder!' Rainbow: Shoot the TNT cannon! All of the villagers woke up and complained, they went over to the group only to see a group of people fighting a floating skull and hand. The priest saw Shrautsticks and carried him to safety. But he was unconscious. The rest of the group destroyed the other hand with the cannon, now there was only the head. Rogue threw a bunch of dynamites to the head. The head was cracked. Everyone did their best, MPW and Popstar shot the TNT cannon, Dragon, Rainbow, and Rogue fought the head with melee weapons. And Glitched decided to use some splash potions and a bow. The skeletron had low health, Rogue switched the cannon up a notch. Instead of TNT, (in Terraria, dynamite is stronger than bombs) he used dynamite. The cannon itself was also about to blow up. ' TAKE COVER!!!! BOOM! The cannon exploded and the dynamite flew all the way over to the low-health skeletron. The skull exploded. They were weakened because the cannon exploded in their faces. MPW and Glitched passed out, everyone carried them to lay on their beds. The Terrarians layed in bed but didn’t sleep.' Katachino, WWTT, Bella, and An Enderman, were finished with the zombies and other mobs. WhoWatchesTheToasters built a house very quickly. And they all went to bed, except Katachino. In the real world, people weren’t happy because there wasn’t Notch. Andrew decided to temporarily lead Mojang as well as Re-logic. Some of the employees of Mojang didn't like Andrew. So they tried lots of things to murder Andrew, for example giving him poison faked as tea, but Andrew said he was fine. They got reported and that part of the employees was sentenced. They mysteriously died in their thirteenth day in prison. Some of the police reported warped floors outside the prison. They also reported a serial killer has escaped from prison, more like a hacker. He murdered tons of people that played Minecraft, he joins their servers and figures where they live. Then he strikes. The police sent millions of teams to find that one person, the only lucky part is that not much people play Minecraft anymore. But the murderer can use a different way to murder. They also have reported that Minecraft has another hacker that joins servers and makes people have a mental breakdown. And then they would commit suicide. The police went around the town and asked if anyone in their family has Minecraft. No one wanted to give the game away because their son/daughter wanted the game really bad. All of the police reported to the Mojang office and they all had a very weird sensation that someone is watching them. One police reported someone watching him in a plague doctor suit. Chapter 14 Shrautsticks woke up in a dark, dark room. ' ' Category:Plans for pastas